emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
1999
Events *19th January - Kim Marchant flees the village with her son to avoid being convicted for the horse theft. (Final appearance of the characters) *20th January - Steve Marchant is sentenced to 10 years in prison (Final appearance of the character). Seth Armstrong and his dog Charlie find an unconscious Chris Tate. *27th January - Will Cairns leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character). First appearance of Pete Collins. *2nd February - Tricia Stokes and Mandy Dingle have a mud fight outside the Woolpack, which is broken up by Tricia's furious grandfather Alan Turner. * 4th February - Bernice Blackstock begins work as manager of the Woolpack. * 4th March - Roy Glover proposes to Kelly Windsor. *9th March - Belle Dingle's christening takes place. *10th March - First appearance of Sean Reynolds. *23rd March - Marlon Dingle's 25th birthday party is ruined when Scott Windsor reveals that he slept with Marlon's girlfriend Lyn Hutchinson. Marlon punches Scott in response. *25th March - First appearance of Angie Reynolds. *23rd April - Graham Clark and Rachel Hughes attend a drugs talk at the school. During the course of the evening, Graham plants cannabis in Rachel's handbag, leading to her arrest. *27th April - Alan Turner suffers a heart attack while trying a defuse an argument between Graham Clark and Angie Reynolds. *4th May - Tricia Stokes is surprised when Bernice Blackstock's "boyfriend" Gavin turns out to be real. (First appearance of Gavin Ferris) *5th May - A mysterious girl named Emily arrives for an interview as Viv Windsor's shop assistant. (First appearance of Emily Wylie) *11th May - Rachel Hughes is murdered by Graham Clark by being pushed off a cliff. *12th May - Jack Sugden and Zak Dingle find Rachel Hughes' dead body when a search party for her is instigated. (Final appearance of Rachel Hughes) *18th May - Rachel Hughes' funeral takes place. *19th May - First appearance of Richie Carter. *27th May - Roy Glover and Kelly Glover marry. *17th June - First appearances of Marc and Ollie Reynolds. *23rd June - A 'Hollywood' theme night is held at the Woolpack. During the course of the evening, it is revealed that instead of a Marilyn Monroe lookalike, a Marilyn Monroe drag act was booked. Biff Fowler proposes to Kathy Glover, but she angrily rejects him. *6th July - The Emmerdale Summer Fair takes place. During the day, Tricia Stokes hitches Bernice Blackstock's beer tent to Jack Sugden's Land Rover, causing it to collapse on several villagers, Mandy Dingle is arrested for assaulting Stella Jones (unintentionally) and Angie Reynolds (intentionally) and Angie's 13-year-old daughter Ollie gets drunk, but on a happier note, Kathy Glover accepts Biff Fowler's proposal of marriage. *4th August - Kathy Glover share a kiss with Gavin Ferris on the day before her wedding. *5th August - Biff Fowler leaves the village after he jilts Kathy Glover at their wedding. (Last appearance of the character until 2005). Last appearance of Caroline Bates. *18th August - Stella Jones gives Bernice Blackstock the money to buy The Woolpack before leaving the village. (Final appearance of Stella Jones) *14th September - Elsa Feldmann (now Chappell) returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1994) * 17th September - Chris Tate is kidnapped by an unknown assailant. * 21st September - Kathy Glover visits her brother Nick Bates in prison to inform of Elsa's return. (First appearance of Nick Bates since 1996) * 22nd September - Chris Tate is officially declared a missing person. * 30th September - Final appearance of Nick Bates. * 7th October - Chris Tate's captor is revealed as his employee Liam Hammond. *13th October - Paddy Kirk and Mandy Dingle marry. *14th October - A fight breaks out at Paddy and Mandy Kirk's wedding party that results the police arriving. Mandy gets arrested for assaulting Eric Pollard twice. * 19th October - Liam Hammond reveals that he is the illegitimate son of Chris' father Frank, thus making him Chris' long-lost half-brother. *3rd November - Kathy Glover says goodbye to her niece Alice Bates, who moves with her mother Elsa Feldmann to Australia. (Last appearance of Alice Bates and Elsa Feldmann until 2001) *10th November - Zoe Tate and Terry Woods tracks down Liam Hammond. *11th November - Zoe Tate kills her captor (and half-brother) Liam Hammond by shooting him. *23rd November - Bernice Blackstock's mother arrives in the village. (First appearance of Diane Blackstock) *2nd December - Paddy Kirk's cousin Jason arrives out of the blue, having fallen out with his parents after revealing he's gay. (First appearance of Jason Kirk) *16th December - The Emmerdale Christmas Show takes place. *21st December - Bernice Blackstock and Tricia Stokes discover Gavin Ferris and Jason Kirk kissing. *30th December - Gavin Ferris leaves the village in shame following ostracisation from the villagers and a confrontation with vicar Ashley Thomas. (Final appearance of the character) Real life events *23rd March - Emmerdale's 2500th episode airs. *15th May - Kelvin Fletcher wins 'Best Dramatic Performance' and Claire King wins 'Best Exit' in The British Soap Awards. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:1999